The High Life
by starryreloaded
Summary: Welcome to reality. Despite what the public may see on TV, our lives are more hectic, more fun, and more complicated then anyone can ever imagine. Take it from the new girl.
1. Both halves in full action

Disclaimer- This is a redo of the second story, you might be confused if you never read The Bridge. I am not stealing. I own Naomi. Enjoy.

Now, it's a common misconception that the Teen Titans do not receive schooling. True, we do not attend high school with all the other teenagers in Gothem, it would be far too dangerous for our peers, and Slade might attack the school in attempt to get at us. But the Mayor told us that that was no excuse for missing out on an education. You see, we take the exact same finals as every other high schooler. But we study in the tower in our spare time, when we are finished saving the city from whatever might be thrown at us. We are supposed to read a little bit from a text book before we go to bed each night, but some of us procrastinate and wait the night before the final before we study.

"Perhaps you should have studied when you were supposed to," said Starfire as she sat at the foot of my bed, painting her nails a sparkly purple color. I was lying on my stomach on my bed, my white halve cape hanging over the side of my bed.

"No shit Starfire," I replied as I frantically flipped through the pages of Aliens and Relations textbook.

"Where is the chapter on the Getrons? Weren't they the first alien spices to land on Earth?" I asked Starfire, trying to read at the same time.

"Negative, that was Noitids." She replied disinterestedly as she inspected her freshly painted nails. I was beginning to wish I had never taught her about nail painting; it's her new obsession now.

"God damn it," I murmured under my breath, it wasn't my fault I had missed out on about 150 years, I don't know why I even have to take this test.

I hunched over my textbook, my blonde hair tickled the sides of my cheeks. I brushed it back behind my ear, only for it to fall defiantly right back down again. I flipped through the pages trying to find- oh! Here it is!

Noitids- This sophisticated race is closely related to the Pixics spices. From the galaxy MI122, these red pigmented species were the first extra terrestrial race to travel to Earth and spread Noitidic technology to humans. One of the most important technology they gave Earth was the Solfic energy, the 190 element, and the key to space travel.

Yes! Finally! I began scribbling notes down.

"Naomi?" Star asked suddenly as she waved both hands in front of her waiting for the polish to dry

"Mmm?" I replied, not really listening; as I quickly copied down the key information onto a torn piece of lose leaf paper I had found on my floor earlier.

"I have something to ask you... about Robin."

"Starfire, if it doesn't have to do with the Quadrant 250 theory, I really can't handle it right now."

I regretted it the second the cross world left my mouth. I looked up to see Starfire, with a hurt expression on her face.

"Oh! Star, I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! I'm just really stressed out right now."

She forced a smile, but it didn't really meet her eyes.

"Ohhhh, sorry Starry!" I scrambled to my knees and wrapped my arms around her and gave her a big hug.

"Now what were you saying? About Robin right?"

"Oh yes!" She exclaimed, her eyes glowing brightly, "You see, friend Naomi, of all my time her on Earth, Robin is the most wonderful-"

I tuned out and started flipping threw the pages, while Star droned on and on about Robin. I knew she liked him, anyone with halve a brain could see that, unfortunately both halves of mine are fully operational and have to listen to Star obsess about him.

I grunted a few times out of politeness as Starfire held her one way conversation about Robin. My eyes began drifting back to my open book that almost seemed to taunt me.

All of a sudden my door flew open, interrupting Star's and my "conversation".

"What the hell are you two doing up at this hour!" Cyborg asked a little angrily, wearing nothing but a pair of plaid blue boxer shorts. "You two are keeping the rest of us up! Its like," he checked my digital clock programmed into his mechanical arm, "Two in the morning!"

Since when does Cyborg wear…anything?

"Sorry Cyborg, we'll go to bed." I turned to Starfire. "I guess it is waaaay past our bedtime. Night Star."

"Pleasant night my friend, I am off to rejuvenate." She yawned and hopped of my bed, and then she and Cyborg exited my room. I rubbed my eyes tiredly, knowing I still had a long way to go in the book.

I flipped the page, and hunched over my book. My eyes began to burn as the words just blurred together. So tired.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I felt a sharp edge poke into my cheek. I groaned, batting whatever it was away with a drowsy hand. My hand collided with the object, knocking it to the floor with a crash.

I rolled off my bed and hit the floor with a thump. Morning light streamed in through my window. I glanced outside, morning sunlight was dancing on the ripples on the water surrounding out privet island.

I looked next to me. My Aliens and Relations textbook rested beside me in an awkward open position, pages bent out of shape.

"No! No no no no no!" I wailed, picking myself off the floor and checking the digital clock on my nightstand.

7:43

Shit!

With effort, I dragged myself to my feet. My eyes darted around my room, desperately for my notes from the night before.

Shit!

I gave up. I glanced in the mirror quickly, combing the knots out of my hair as I dashed out of my room.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I suppose it could have been worse.

I handed my final paper to the grumpy test lady, who had stopped by the tower to authorize out exam. She glared at me for taking so long, her thin lips pressed in a firm line. I tried to apologize, but she crammed my test quite roughly into her small back briefcase. With that, she let herself out.

I didn't take that long!

I sighed, as I followed the sound of excited chatter. The others had long since finished and had gone to the kitchen to eat lunch.

I pushed open the hanging door into the kitchen and had to smile; Beastboy was wearing a little apron and was humming as he prepared peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. 150 years in the future and people still eat those things, some things are timeless I suppose.

"Here Raven!" he said brightly, shoving a sandwich in her face as she sat dully at the table.

"No," she replied as if that would be the end of it.

"Yes!" He tried earnestly for some time, but gave up when he received the death glare. He shrugged, and looked up and saw his next victim.

"Naomi will eat one! Right?" he looked pleadingly at me as he shoved a plate with no less that twenty sandwiches on it. I smiled,

"Sure, on one condition, spare us and take off that apron."

He smiled and untied it, and then he rushed over to me and pretended to strangle me with it. I laughed and pushed him away, and reached for a sandwich. I nibbled the inside, but not the crust, I hate the crust.

Beastboy who was obviously pleased with himself, was beaming. Hardly anyone liked his cooking in the tower. He was a strict vegetarian, but I humor him and often eat the tofu based products. I turned my attention to Raven, who was nibbling on a peanut butter and jelly sandwich despite herself.

"Hey Raven, how do you think you did?" I asked, making strange faces as I used my tongue to try to scrape the peanut butter from the roof of my mouth.

"Better then you I should hope" she replied as she calmly sipped her hot herbal tea.

"That's rude."

"No, it's a fact. I watched you answer no less then ten questions wrong."

I frowned. I couldn't have done that terribly. But then again, Raven has a funny habit of knowing everything.

I mused over the questions that I probably missed as I threw my sandwich and the crusts in the trash can.

I headed to the panty, still trying to get the peanut butter unstuck in my mouth.

"Hey!" I said suddenly, "Who moved my fruit snacks?"

"When did they become your fruit snacks?" Robin asked as he paused his conversation with Starfire and looked up to me smiling.

"Since I decided they were!" I replied indigently, tearing the cabinet apart looking for the brightly colored packets.

"Yeah Robin! How could you be so insensitive?" Beastboy wailed, hands on his hips in mock anger, making fun of me.

" Naomi," Raven interrupted Beastboy's antics, looking up from her cup of tea, "We're… going to The Gothic today."

"Oh, ok," I replied, a little startled. Raven never invites me to do things. She tells me to do them. I wasn't so enthused about the poetry reading café, but if Raven says I am going, I must be going.

Almost on cure Starfires head snapped around from washing her hands at the sink.

"But! Naomi! We have already made arrangements to go the zoo today!" She declared, almost accusingly as she rung her hands dry on a towel.

"Oh! Right! Sorry Raven," I looked over to Raven, not knowing how she was going to react.

"Sorry for what? Starfires just going to reschedule her little outing."

"No!" Starfire said defiantly, "Naomi and I have been eagerly awaiting this event for three of your Earth days! I have even purchased a photographic image recording mechanism!"

What? I think she means a camera, but when Star gets upset, it gets harder to understand her.

"You will just have to reschedule," Raven repeated said calmly, but this time with a bit of an edge to her hollow voice. Starfire stood their with an expression on her face I couldn't quite read, like she was debating to get really sad or really mad. Suddenly she whirled around and faced me.

"Friend Naomi? You will accompany me to witness the animals of Earth, will you not?"

I hate when they do this.

"Well," I looked at both of them, I felt torn, not wanting to make either of them angry.

"Well, Raven, I have been promising Starfire that we would go to the zoo, so if we leave right now, I'm sure we can make it back in time for you and me to go to The Gothic."

Raven shrugged one shoulder and returned to her reading I sighed in relief, knowing that I had narrowly dodged a bullet. It's a little strange to have a friend that you like, but are equally intimidated by. I think we are friends at least…she does drag me around with her sometimes.

"You ready to go Star?" I asked, turning my attention to Starfire who was clapping her hands in excitement.

"Oh yes!" she replied enthusiastically, as she grabbed my hand and nearly ripped it off "Off we depart to the zoological domain of Earth animal spices!" she announced to no one.

"Go your camera?" I asked, not being able to hold back a smile. She held it up and clicked it a couple of time just to prove it worked.

"Star, don't, you'll waste all the film," I said laughing.

"Oh, there is a fixed amount?" She asked as we headed out.

"Yeah, but we probably want to save it for the animals." Right before we exited the tower, I turned around, "Bye Raven!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It was interesting," I explained to Raven as we sat down in our usual seat in The Gothic, "Especially when Starfire tried to fly over the fence to pet the lion."

Raven shook her head disapprovingly; I think she was disappointed the lion didn't rip her apart.

I tilted my head thoughtful and looked at Raven, I'll never truly know why she has such a sour disposition towards Starfire. I think it has something to do with Starfire being able to be so free with her emotions. To be able to feel all the emotions that make us who we are, something Raven won't ever be able to do. A figure moving toward our take snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, oh Raven!" I dropped my voice, "Here comes Seth!"

A particularly gloomy looking waiter slunk over to our table. I have this crazy idea that Seth and Raven should go out, she says I'm being stupid, but I think it will do her good to have a social life. But Raven clearly stated she didn't want a social life. But that is why you have friends, to completely disregard your wishes.

"What would you like to order?" he asked Raven. He doesn't speak to me for some reason, I'll never understand why.

"I'll leave you two alone." I said mischievously as I stood up and walked to the other side of the café. I took a seat next to two decked out kids, black eyeliner, lip piercings, the whole shebang. They couldn't have been more then thirteen years old! Much too young to have lost faith in humanity

"Hi," I said friendly as if it was completely ordinary to sit next to two complete strangers. I looked back over to Raven and saw that Seth had taken my seat and was talking to Raven. I smiled, imagining Raven and Seth on a date. They probably go hold hands in cemetery or something. I giggled at the though of this, but my giggling quickly ceased when I saw a very grumpily looking manager storm over to Ravens table to yell at his employee for taking an unauthorized break.

No!! He can't do that!! He'll ruin it! I jumped out of my seat and blocked his way.

"Hello there!" I greeted the grumpy manager. His dark wrinkled skin shifted as he arched an eyebrow at me. Well, I'd be grumpy to if I had to work with Seth too, he guy has no sense of humor. And neither did his boss, I quickly learned.

"Hi," he relied quickly and tried to walk around me, but I stepped over to block his way. "Can I help you?!?" he asked getting annoyed.

"Yes, I am... a... very upset customer!" I exclaimed. I needed to buy all the time I could for Raven for she can finally have a social life and stop dragging me to scary places.

"About what?" he asked frowning. I looked desperately around the café, trying to find something to be upset about.

"The...bathrooms!" I exclaimed and I grabbed the man's hand and dragged him to the far side of the cafe. I stopped at the two doors, and pointed expectedly.

"What about the bathrooms," he asked suspiciously, wrenching his hand from mine.

"Oh…" I paused, looking around desperately, "uh….its gone now I guess…"

"I don't have time for this." He turned to leave in the direction of our table.

No!! I was not going to let him ruin Ravens one and only hope of ever in her whole life getting a boyfriend. I shut my eyes. Raven, you owe me big time, I thought as I stuck out my leg and tripped the manager.

"Sorry! Sorry, I didn't see you there!" I exclaimed covering my eyes with my hands as the manager scrambled to his feet swearing something awful. I glanced over to our table, Raven was sitting alone now, and completely unaware of everything I just did. Did Seth ask her out?!?! I smiled sheepishly to the manager, whose face was growing red with anger.

"Hmmm…" I mumbled as I refused to look him in the eyes and scrambled away from him as if he was a ticking time bomb. He didn't reply just glared daggers at me as if he dearly wanted to up a big sign telling employees not to let me return.

I laughed nervously as I darted over to where Raven was sitting alone at our table.

"Uhhh, Raven? Time to go!" I said in a false cheerful voice feeling the flames from the mangers eyes on my back.

"Why?" she asked, then she saw the expression on the manager's face as he glared out us. "What did you do, Naomi?" she asked narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"Raven! Now!" I hissed as I pulled her to her feet and dragged her out the door. As we stepped out into the sunshine I immediately turned heel and stared down Raven.

"What did Seth say?"

"Seth?" she repeated as if she had no idea who he was.

"Raven! I'm getting frustrated with you! Now stop pretending like you have no idea, and tell me!!"

She let the very smallest of smiles emerge on her face, she thought it was funny when I got mad. I crossed my arms and tapped my foot impatiently. She sighed, as if this was the worst thing that had ever happened to her.

"Well, he asked my out, and I was going to say no, but I knew if I did, you'd drag me right back in there and make me, so..."

"So..." I repeated hopefully. She slightly upset.

"We have a get together this Sunday."

I clapped my hands, finally!! Raven has a boyfriend, sort of, and can now finally fall in love, and get married and stop being so crabby. I think I may be rushing this.

"Oh, and Naomi?" Raven said as we walked off in the direction of the tower, "You owe me."

Starryreloaded: Again, if this seems familiar, it probably is. I am redoing my trilogy I wrote a while ago. This is the second book so read my first story if you haven't already. It's not that long.

REVIEW


	2. Chinese food and Powerpuff Girls

Back at the tower again. I don't know where Raven went. She said she had something important to do after we returned from The Gothic, and she just kinda disappeared.

I shook my head, hungry from leaving The Gothic before getting anything to eat. I wasn't alone, as I heard Beastboy's wails in the kitchen, who apparently was "starving".

"Awwww, poor baby!" I smirked as I walked into the kitchen. I patted him and cooed to him as if I was talking to a two year old. The attention only made him wail even louder.

"Excuse me, but I'm in need of a nutritional intake as well," Starfire voice floated in from the other room as she watched television with Cyborg on the huge screen.

"How about we order pizza?" Robin asked leaning against the kitchen wall, flipping his communicator open and shut absentmindedly.

"Nooooo!" I wailed, clamping my hands over my ears, "We always get pizza!!"

"So what are we going to get?" asked Cyborg, as he and Starfire entered the kitchen. We all turned and looked at Robin expectantly.

He looked up from playing with his communicator.

"Why does everyone always want me to come up with the answer to everything?!"

"Because you're our frickin leader!"

I cracked up at Cyborgs reply as Robin sat there frowning at him. But I have bigger things to worry about. Dinner time things.

I tilted back my head in concentration. What to get, what to get.

"How about Chinese food?" Robin interjected. There were no objections.

"See, that's why you're the leader" Cyborg punched Robins arm softly, but even that almost sent Robin toppling over.

"Cool, then Chinese food it is. I'll get it," I volunteered. I was in serious need of some alone time. I love my friends and all, but I do need some Naomi time sometimes.

"Get me some seasoned seed chicken with fried rice," Cyborg ordered as if I was a waiter, "and... some wanton soup….please!" He added as I gave him an indigent glare.

"I'll take some beef and broccoli with white rice," Robin mused thoughtfully, "….please!"

"I'll be happy to partake in the consumption of whatever Robin is….please!" Starfire said blushing slightly, interjecting a please at the end of her order as well. I live with rude people.

I looked over to Beastboy, expecting to be bombarded with another order, but he had this horrified expression on his face. I think he was upset at all the meat consumption that was about to take place.

"No worries Beastboy, we'll split a veggie platter or something." I said elbowing him. He smiled appreciatively at me.

I saluted my friends' farewell and departed on my mission. I ran the orders through my head, trying to memorize them, as I floated into the crisp night sky.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I opened the door to the tower as quietly as I could, sticking my head in first. I looked both directions before stumbling in, shutting the door softly.

Ok, ok, I told myself, just try not to look guilty and give yourself away.

"Hi Naomi!" Beastboy said brightly from behind me. I jumped a foot in the air in surprise. "So, you got the food? You've been gone for an hour!"

"Uh, yeah, sure..." I walked stiff-leggidly into the kitchen where everyone was sitting, except for Raven, who was obviously not back yet. They all looked at me expectantly.

"Here you go!!" I said a little too cheerfully. I dropped the sack of steaming take-out on the table and tried to leave inconspicuously, carrying my box.

"Naomi? I thought we were going to split the veggies," Beastboy called after me sounding slightly hurt.

"Oh, yeah... sure! Just let me... do something... first." I turned to head to my room put my box in my away.

"Naomi," Robin stood up with a knowing smile, "Come over here."

"I will in one second."

"Naomi…"

"One sec!"

"Now."

God damn it. I backed up into the kitchen, my box under my left arm.

"Yes can I help you?!"

"What's in the box?"

"Box, what box?" I mumbled weakly, knowing this would not end well.

"The one you're holding." He replied smiling. I hesitantly handed him my box and prepared for the worst.

"You think I don't know when your up to something?" he asked grinning, "Now what are you hiding in here?"

He turned my box upside down and out fell my new friend. Everyone just stared at it as it scrambled to its feet and scuttled across the table.

I felt the need to explain myself.

"No! You guys! That restaurant was going to kill him! And were superheroes! So... I saved him." I said ended lamely realizing that they probably wouldn't understand the extent of my compassion.

"No." Robin stated shortly staring at the lobster that had fallen over and seemed to have nervous jerks throughout its many legs.

"Look! I named him Crusty!" I said quickly, carefully placing him right side up again.

"No! No, no, no, no! Don't name him!! You can't get attached to him! There is no way we're keeping a... sea bug!"

"He's not a sea bug!!" I shot back, rushing to Crusty's defense, "He's a crustation!"

Robin began to argue back, but snapped his mouth shut started massaging his temples. Beastboy burst out laughing as I picked up Crusty and let his feelers brush on Robins cheek.

"Look Robin! He likes you! He's giving you lobster kisses!"

Robin didn't reply.

"Come on Robin," I said pleading softy, "You know how much I've wanted a pet. I was so sad when I had to leave my dog behind, remember?"

"Well," Beastboy replied, rising to the occasion, "We do have that old fish tank in the basement; we could move it up next to the T.V."

I smiled at him for being a team player.

"Fine," Robin said caving in, "But Naomi, wouldn't you rather a kitten or a puppy?"

I stared at him as if he was a lunatic.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow," Beastboy smiled, "He's actually kinda cute when you get over the fact he has two huge claws and tons of little bug legs."

I tapped on the glass,

"Helloooo Crusty!" I made a kissy face at him through the glass, "Oh my god!! BB, did you see that?!? He just winked at me!"

"Right," Beastboy said rolling his forest green eyes. I had to admit, the fish tank with really tied the room together. I'll never be lonely again.

"I can't believe some one would eat him," I murmured indignantly as Crusty scuttled around his new home flexing his claws. I had insisted on cutting away the rubber bands, the last object of his oppression. I think "he" is a "he" at least. I may be wrong.

"Yeah, it's hard to believe for me too," he replied smiling, "That's why I don't eat anything with a face, I know what its like to be an animal."

"You know what?" I said suddenly, "I think I just lost my appetite for meat forever."

Beastboy's face lit up.

"Are you serious?!?! This is awesome! We can be vegetations together! Then everyone can hate OUR cooking!"

I looked up at him and smiled.

"We are two peas in a pod! Hey! Peas! Those are plants! That's a good start!" Beastboy and I felt the room talking of tofu recipes, the light switch made a soft click, as the last light in the tower turned off for the night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I ducked, narrowly dodging a beam of white hot light Helio sent at me. I ran at Helio and sent a flying kick that hit him straight in the stomach. He hissed in anger as he gripped his stomach. I analyzed him, trying to find a weakness of his. His power came from the sun that much was clear; he absorbed the suns rays and converted them into energy. His skin glowed with the sun's power.

A sonic blast provide by Cyborg caused him to stumble and fall on me. I used my legs to kick him high into the air; Starfire sent a green blast in mid air, causing him to crash into a building. He scrambled to his feet and swore at us. Robin responded by throwing a little bomb thing at him, the force of the explosive caused me to fall backwards, but before I hit the ground, I felt two hands hold me up.

"Thanks Beastboy."

He winked at me in his gorilla form, before setting me down and charging at Helio.

I tried to bind Helio with vines, but the minute the plants touched his skin, they burned and shriveled.

He turned around to face me, and a sent a flame thrower of the suns energy in my direction. I ducked behind a dumpster and covered my head, and squeezed my eyes shut. When I opened them, the dumpster was now just a puddle of melted metal, melting away the soles of my shoes. I took to the air to avoid being burned by the liquid metal.

I saw Raven waving desperately to me from below. Then the fire hydrant on the corner glowed black and exploded. I understood and directed the water to Helio. The water sent him into the side of a nearby building with a sickening crunch, and there the force of the water pinned him to the building. I stopped the flow of water and glided down to the others who were inspecting the now unconscious Helio. His skin was now normal and un-glowing. We had put out his fire.

We called the police and waited for them to take him away. Finally our job was done, and we took a walked down downtown to relax. All of a sudden, Starfire stopped.

"It is approaching All Hallows Eve, my friends. Are we not going to put on the artificial skins of another and request a treat, or purpose a trick?"

What was that crazy girl talking about?

"She means Halloween and trick or treating, she's been talking about it all week," Robin whispered to me.

Why didn't she just say that then?

"Yes! I wish to partake in this Earth tradition of the celebration of the dead," Star informed me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What should I get?" I asked Raven, not really expecting an answer as I pawed through the rack of costumes. We were at Pine Hollows, a popular costume store in the heart of Gothem, and around Halloween, it is certainly a spectacular sight. Costumes, masks, pranks, everything!

"I refuse to take part in this ridiculous tradition. It is absolutely pointless and a disgrace to the deceased," Raven informed me, poking a evil clown mask critically.

I smiled knowingly. Raven is kind of complicated, but when you get to know her, she is just like most teens. Convinced that she doesn't care about anything or anyone, but deep down, maybe even farther that even she can see, she wants to be loved and accepted like everyone else.

Sometimes, you just have to humor her.

"Yeah, okay Raven," I replied, knowing that somehow I'd bribe her into wearing a costume. For some reason, I really wanted Starfire, Raven and I to wear the same themed costumes. I wanted, just for once, us three to do something together. I seem to somehow get put in the middle. I'm not really sure how that happens, but it makes me unhappy. I just really wanted us to be a group. Just for one night.

Then my eyes rested on a rack of cute little dresses. They came in all the colors of the rainbow. I almost over looked it, but then I thought of something. I plucked a pink, green and a blue dress of the rack.

My face went blank as my brain formulated the best idea of the century.

"Powepuff Girls!" I exclaimed excitedly, my face snapping back to normal.

"What?" asked Raven sitting in a chair looking like she was bored out of her mind.

"It's too perfect!" I exclaimed, ignoring her. I could sew a little black strip across the middle of the short dress.

"What the hell are Powerpuff Girls?" Raven repeated, her patients cut thin by being ignored.

"It's, I mean it was, a little kids cartoon show from my time," I said as I began to search the store for three pairs of shiny black buckle shoes. I finally found them near the fetish costumes.

I loath girls who dress up in fetish costumes. Halloween is not an excuse for whores to dress even more like whores.

"Fascinating. "

My mind began to race. I could be Bubbles and wear the blue dress, Star has red hair, so she's Blossom and Raven has dark hair, and she can be Buttercup. They will have no idea what Powerpuff girls are, but I don't even care. Raven must have noticed that I had three dresses out.

"No."

"Yes!" I argued as I picked out three pairs of white tights. This was going to be great.

Starryreloaded: PLEASE REVIEW! I need to know if this story is even being read or enjoyed. Or even un-enjoyed , just give me some feedback.

ALSO-I tend to make up words. Just to let you know. Like "stiff-leggidly"? Not a word. I will use it as I please though.


	3. For the love of hairy legs

Please Rae?"

"No."

"Please!" I put on my best begging face. She looked at me and sighed.

"Your not going to let this go… are you?"

"Not until I get my way!" I responded cheerfully seeing victory in sight.

"So, if I am to understand you correctly," Starfire said, inspecting the dresses, "The Powerpuff Girls are mutant children who save their city?"

"Yeah."

"I fail to see how kindergartners could survive under those circumstances," Starfire tossed aside the dresses doubtfully.

"It's, I mean it was, just a show," I explained, "It's not real."

"Oh!"

"So," I straightened up from my best begging position and began to hand out orders professionally, "I'm Bubbles. Star? You're Blossom. And Raven, you're Buttercup. It works."

I tried to hand Raven her dress. She arched one eyebrow.

"You can't be serious."

Oh but I was.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How did you talk me into this?" Raven moaned, keeping to the shadows, so no one could see her in the dress, as we walked up to the building that shook slightly from the booming music within.

"Naomi promised to not attempt to set you up for marriage with any males for three earth months," Starfire informed Raven helpfully.

I just couldn't stop smiling, my most favorite people in the world were with me, and we were going to a dance party. The guys were there too; Cyborg was dressed up as Gizmo, which was really quite funny. Cyborg hates Gizmo, and his impersonation of the little shrimp was amusing, especially when he imitates Gizzy's high squeaky voice.

Robin was dressed as... Robin. Which I had earlier pointed out, was scary enough.

Beastboy costume was the best compared to the girls. It was just plain adorable as he scampered around dressed as a little caveman weilding a gigantic rubber foam club. He looked so much more intelligent than usual.

"Someone from The Gothic will see me here," Raven complained walking so slow we had to backtrack to her.

"No they won't," I assured her confidently grabbing her hand and pulling her faster, "Especially if you smiled or laughed or something."

She turned and faced me.

"Ha," she choked out lamely.

"Whoa! Starfire, who is that complete stranger walking with us?!?" I exclaimed wide eyed, raising my hands up as if to protect myself. Raven rolled her eyes as we walked up to the doors of the building where the party was being held.

"Let's get this over with."

I readjusted my hair now set in firm pigtails as Starfire tugged slightly on her big red bow in her hair.

"Yay!" Starfire seemed to be ready to explode with delight. I felt the same thrill I always get when I enter a huge room, packed with teens, and ear splitting music. I felt like dancing. I used to go to dances all the time back home, so I felt comfortable, but the others don't go to dances very often so they looked kind of out of place. I let my body melt into the rhythm of the music; enjoying every moment of it. I laughed giddily and grabbed Starfires hand,

"Come on Star! I'll show you!" I yelled over they music. After a few minutes of awkward practicing, Starfire was….ok at it. I had to yank her down a couple times as she almost floated away in delight.

"This is absolutely delightful!" She shrieked in my ear, "We do not ever do such things as this on my planet!"

I smiled as we danced to the fast music nonstop for almost an hour. I was having so much fun; you could imagine my disappointment when the band struck up a slow tune.

"No!! Not a slow song!" I groaned as every couple in the dance put their arms around each other and swayed to the music.

"Naomi? I am unsure of how to dance to this kind of music," Starfire said looking concerned as she shuffled her feet.

"Here," I said pushing her into Robins arms, "Robin will show you."

I had no idea wonder boys face could turn such a majestic shade of red. I smiled as I watched Starfire and Robin have a dance away from the rest of the team. I looked around to see that Raven had disappeared, probably to blend in with the shadows so no one could see her. Or maybe she left?

So... just Beastboy, Cyborg, and Naomi.

I snorted at Beastboy's pathetic attempts to break dance.

"I never knew you could spin on your ass like that!" I exclaimed, watching him in mock fascination.

"Hellooooo! It's called… break dancing!" Beastboy huffed, putting on an attitude. Then his face brightened, "Wait!! You haven't seen my moon walk yet!"

This is really nice, I thought, hardly anyone recognizes me because in not in my usual uniform. Beastboy and Cyborg are a little more…noticeable. Hardly anyone came up to harass us so far, they all must be too focused on their good time to ruin ours.

"Watch Naomi!!" Beastboy wailed like an attention starved child.

But before I could watch, I saw a white halve cape flowing behind a white dress trail past me out of the corner of my eye. Hey! I did a double take as the familiar outfit disappeared into the crowd. Some dressed like me for Halloween! I wove my way in and out of the crowd, but the person had melted into the crowd. I've gotta see who this is. I went in the direction where I had last seen the cape. I struggled through the crowd of rowdy teenagers, until I come out on the other side of the room.

"Hey guys!! Look at Ivan!" one male voice yelled.

"Ohhh! You look so sexy!" yelled another boy. I looked to the person wearing my uniform and my jaw dropped. A guy! A guy was wearing my uniform!

What a freak!

The guy's friends were surrounding him laughing their asses off.

"Hey Ivan? Can I take you out for a date sometime?" ask one, smacking the boys butt.

"Ohhh, I don't know! Something tells me that you only like me for my sexy body." The boy in a dress wiggled his manly hips.

Then they all howled in laughter. I stood there with my hands on my hips, contemplating what I was witnessing. I wasn't sure whether to laugh or get really pissed off. I decided to just confront him, then decide.

I made a beeline towards the boys. They looked up to me, not identifying who I was at first.

"I like your outfit," I said smiling sweetly. He stared at me for a minute, and then he recognized me. He stood there with his mouth agape, like a fish, as his friends started laughing. I had to admit he was cute standing there like an idiot. My face broke into a smile as he started babbling an apology, covering his flushed face with his hands.

"I am so sorry! I wasn't making fun of you I swear!! Oh god... I am so so sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry."

I laughed, and took pity on him.

"Wanna dance?"

"S-sure," he responded looking quite dazed. I led him out on the dance floor, and the band struck up another slow tune. And I'm not going to lie to you, its really weird to dance with a guy in a dress. My dress!

"So," he mumbled slowly to break the silence as we swayed to the music, "What are you dressed up as exactly?"

"I'm Bubbles, can't you tell."

"No," he admitted truthfully.

"Why are you dressed up as…me?" I shot the question directly, making him falter slightly.

"I...Oh…I'm a fan I guess." He smiled sheepishly.

Oh ok then.

I smiled and slipped deeper into his arms, just happy to be dancing with someone…normal. I started to forget that he was wearing a dress and just looked up into his dark brown eyes that seemed to be welled up in panic. I started to notice how close our bodies were. He seemed to be hyperventilating slightly, it was almost cute.

"Hey! Naomi?" A voice whispered in my ear, "Do you know that the guy you're dancing with is wearing a dress?"

"Yes, now go away Beastboy."

He looked slightly hurt and stalked off to Cyborg and started whispering something to him. Ivan's friends were watching us dance and started yelling advice to Ivan about dancing.

"I haven't danced with many girls before," he explained sheepishly.

"Wow? Really? I don't see why not, you look absolutely stunning in that dress." I said smiling. He returned the smile, starting to relax slightly.

When the song ended I wanted to dance with him again, but I didn't want to look too intent on it, so I smiled and walked over to the others. I found Starfire and Robin holding hands, talking to Cyborg and Beastboy. Raven was still missing. I started chatting with them, not bringing up Ivan.

"Hey!" I turned around to see one of Ivan's friend who had slapped his butt, "Ivan wants to know if you'll dance with him again."

"Sure where is he?"

"Changing," he replied, "He told me to tell you that the next time you see him, he'll be wearing pants... to hide his hairy legs."

I think he friend may have added that last part.

I smiled, this guy was too weird. A few minutes later, I saw Ivan walking across the dance floor over to me, he bumping into almost everyone. What a dork. Thankfully, he was wearing jeans and a gray shirt this time. He offered me his hand and we walked out into the crowd of people, as the band struck up a fast tune.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have never had so much fun in my entire life! Ivan and I danced to almost every song together. Starfire had decided that Ivan's and my fate were in her hands, so she had gone strait up to the band and demanded that they play "songs that will instigate romance" for us. As I had danced with Ivan, I couldn't help but notice the sour looks Beastboy and Cyborg threw in Ivan's direction.

Finally at 1:00 in the morning, the others had decided that they had had enough. I wanted to stay, but Beastboy practically dragged me out of there and was extremely rude to Ivan. I figured little B was just tired. I did give Ivan my phone number before I was practically dragged from the dance floor.

So here we were in the T-car. For some reason I couldn't stop giggling. I clung to Stars arm during my giggle fit, and it was apparently contagious. Starfire just from looking at me erupted into laughter.

Either it was exhaustion, or hormones.

"How cute" Cyborg commented almost sarcastically, "Ickle Naomi had a boyfriend, huh?"

"Screw you Cyborg!" I said cheerfully, batting away his sarcasm with giggles.

"That guy was a fag," Beastboy said fiercely. I was a little taken back.

What is little greens problem?

"Oh, the dress? That was just a joke. Some people's sense of humor is actually funny," I said rushing to Ivan's defense. I expected Beastboy to playfully combat the insult, but he frowned and stared out the window.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whose a good loppy? Who's a good boy? You are! You are!" Crusty looked up at me with his beady little eyes.

"Uh, Naomi?" Raven said looking up from her book, "Are you sure you should be taking him out of the tank like that?"

"Oh course," I replied chasing him around the table with my hand, "He needs his exercise."

"Right..."

"So," I said changing the subject, "You have a date with Seth tomorrow."

"You promised."

"I promised no marriage."

Raven shut her book and her eyes in unison.

"If I must"

"Oh, you must"

"And Raven?" I added cautiously, "How are you going to... deal with you powers?"

She looked up at me surprised.

"Oh, I was just going to melt his brain if he tried something, then I wouldn't have to worry about a second date, or you setting up a marriage."

God I hope she is kidding.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bye you two!" waved happily as I shoved Raven out the door, "Bring her back before curfew!"

Then I slammed and locked the door so she couldn't change her mind and come back in. Then I ran all over the tower locking all the doors and window. I gave up after a few minutes, and threw myself on the sofa panting.

"Uh, Nomi?" Cyborg, who was sitting on the sofa with Robin and Beastboy, "You know she could just telekinetically open the windows if she wanted to right?"

"So, what's your point?"

"Nomi?" asked Robin arching one eyebrow, "Is that her nickname?"

"Yeah! I'm Cyborg's Nomi homie!" I exclaimed as I did a gangster hand shake with my homie.

"Since when are you "gangster"? asked Robin smiling.

"Since I became down with the shizzle my rizzle. And my name rhythms with homie so it's implied," I replied. I glanced over to Beastboy, expecting him to be smiling, but he wasn't. He was staring at the floor, determined not to look at me. I crawled over Robin to talk to the elf. I punched his arm playfully.

"Hey! What's wrong with my home dog?"

"Whatever," He said rolling his eyes, batting my hand away.

"That homies lango is so wack!" I pressed, trying to get him to smile. He didn't say anything. He slipped off the sofa and walked out the door.

"What did I do?" I asked bewilderedly. Robin and Cyborg exchanged glanced, but didn't reply.


	4. South side boys

I can't believe it's my turn to cook dinner again. I glanced around the kitchen for inspiration. I dug through the pantry, munching on fruit snacks, trying to find something to make. It's a huge shock moving out of your parent's house. When you like at home, it's just like food appears on your plate magically. Then suddenly, you realize that yes, you have to prepare food.

And god knows I can't cook. I seem to always mess it up somehow.

I should just serve Teen Titans Fruit Snacks. I imagined a huge plate piled high with of colorful fruit snacks, while Cyborg used a fork and a knife to cut an individual fruit snack, and taking dainty little bits. I giggled at the thought of this. Maybe I'll try that next time it's my turn to cook. I turned my attention back to dinner.

No, no, no, no, no! Do we not have anything that doesn't require time or effort to make? My fingers brushed a small box. I picked it up. A Mein Chow noodle mix. My eyes scanned the directions. It didn't seem too hard.

I walked out of the pantry and started warming up a frying pan on the stove. I began boiling the noodles and heating the oil and the sauce into the frying pan. I looked in the frying pan. For some reason it didn't look like enough sauce. I poured more oil in and then again some more. I listened to the cheerful crackle of heating oil.

I was distracted from my cooking as the phone began to ring shrilly. I danced over to the telephone and snatched it up.

"Hello?" Beastboy and I said at the same time.

"Hi, is… Naomi there?"

I recognized Ivan's voice.

"BB hang up, it's for me."

I heard him grumbling on the other phone, but then the soft click announced that he had hung up.

"Hi Ivan," I said smiling into the phone, "I was wondering when you would call."

He laughed, and started to say something but was cut off by the phone fuzzing out slightly.

"Hello?"

"Hey sorry, we must have a bad connection."

"It's cool." I shrugged it off, glancing into the frying pan. Did it need more oil?

"So," Ivan said awkwardly, "What are you doing?"

"Cooking noodles."

"Oh…cool." I frowned slightly, slightly put out by his awkwardness.

"So, what are YOU doing?" I shot back, trying to spice up the conversation. I dumped the noodles and boiling water into a colander before sliding the noodles into the hot oil and sauce.

"Playing with sock puppets," he replied.

"Really?"

"No, I made that up."

"But that would be so cool!"

I sat down on one of the kitchen chairs and just talked to Ivan. I don't know how long we talked but the smell of burnt noodles filled the kitchen after some time.

"Oh! Ivan! I'll call you back! My noodles are burning!"

I slammed down the phone and took the pan off the burner. Maybe the others won't notice.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naomi? These noodles are burned," Robin said bluntly.

Oh no! They noticed!

"Um, no there not!" I said quickly, trying to convince him otherwise. Maybe I used too much oil. Cyborg reached out and plucked a black noodle from my plate, and crushed it to fine ashes.

"No! Its fine! Where's Starfire? She'll eat one!"

"Stars not here," replied Robin, "Said something about running out of nail polish and rushed off somewhere."

"Beastboy will then!" I said looking over to him. He just sat there, not speaking. That was it.

"What is your problem?!?" I exploded, "Why are you so mad at me?!"

"What are you talking about?" He asked sourly.

"Don't pretend like you don't know! You haven't looked, or talked to me in three days!"

Then he exploded right back.

"Why do you even want to talk to me? Why don't you just call Ivan? Or is he Ivy-poo by now? You two have such interesting conversations about sock puppets!"

"You listened in on my phone call?" I asked disbelievingly grabbing onto a chair top to steady myself.

Beastboy and I were so into our argument we completely forgot that Robin and Cyborg were still sitting at the table, eyes wide open in shock. Beastboy was now standing, and there was this fire in his eyes. I had never seen him like this before. And to tell you the truth, he was kind of scary right now.

"He doesn't even like you," Beastboy hissed, suddenly softly, "He only noticed you because you're famous. He only knows you exist because he see's your face in the newspapers everyday."

I let go of the chair, my fists balled into fists at my side.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" I insisted getting even angrier.

"What?!? You expect to be famous and just be able to prance into a dance an actually believe that some complete stranger likes you?!?! I've seen it a million times before, that asshole wouldn't even give you a second look if you were a nobody?!How gullible are you?!?!"

I was shocked. I couldn't believe he just said those things to me. I just stood there, disbelievingly. But Beastboy must have decided he wasn't done being angry.

"Don't you even have enough common sense to see?!? He already decided he like you before he even met you!! He is just a crazed fan boy chasing after some fucked up sex fantasy! He doesn't even know you! It's not like we're living this "charmed life" that everyone thinks we are! That boy will use you... and after he dose, than maybe you'll stop being so stupid."

I felt like he had kicked me.

I looked to Robin and Cyborg for support. Cyborg bore a grim expression while Robin stared at the floor.

"So…this is…this is what you've all been chatting about…behind my back…"

"Naomi, it's not like that!" Robin mumbled, still staring at the floor, "It's just….you needed to figure it out sometime…"

I had to get out. In a daze, I turned and walked out of the kitchen.

"Naomi! Wait!" Cyborg called, jumping out of his seat, trying to catch me. But it was too late. I wrenched open the main door and shot into the dark sky.

"Naomi!" Cyborg's voice echoed below me. But I ignored him and flew higher into the cool night sky. I flew over the dark blue water that separated us from the rest of the city. The waters that isolate us from…. Normal life.

I looked down on the city I had grown to love. Even being hundreds of feet above it, and it still was the most beautiful thing in the world. I could see the lights from the cars gliding across the roads. And the lights from the buildings lit up the ground; it was a sea of tiny lights.

But even the beauty didn't make me feel better. I don't know why Beastboy's words had cut me deeper then any criminal ever has, maybe because I know he's right.

I rolled over and lied on my back in the sky and looked up at the stars. The same stars I had grown up with, the ground below me had changed do much over 150 years, but the night's sky remained the same. Right then, I wished for more than anything that my mother was here. I wished I could crawl into her lap and tell her everything that had happened. I wished I could hear her voice telling me that everything would be all right. Then she would give me the strength to face the cold world.

I felt the tears stream down, over my cheeks and drop down on the world below me. Stupid Beastboy. Beastboy. I wavered slightly in the air, the sadness pulling me down slowly.

I rolled back on to my stomach and without warning I speed off through the night air. I flew faster and faster, not knowing where I was going and not caring. I was flying at break neck speed now; the city just became a blur of lights below me. I had never flown this fast before, I couldn't breath. Then I stopped. The abrupt halt caused my body to cartwheel in the air.

Sadness and grief gripped me and yanked me down out of the sky. I plummeted down to the city; I rolled on my back again and watched my tears gently being lifted off my cheeks as I fell before them. I felt the side of a skyscraper brush against my outstretched fingers. I hear screams from below, me as the people scattered to avoid being hit by the falling person. And then, when I was ten feet from hitting the ground I stopped. I flipped myself calmly upright and landed softly on my feet. I felt the people stares as I walked aimlessly through the streets.

I glanced in a stores window and saw that my face was bleeding. When I had been flying at that tremendous speed, the air resistance had caused my skin to split into tiny cuts all over my face. I walked calmly through the streets of Gothem, having no idea where I was. How I wished for my mother.

Unless... An idea struck me. Realizing I'd have to wait until tomorrow, I began to search crash. I didn't want to go back to the tower... not yet. I took to the air again, the idea lit up a tiny glimmer of hope.

I searched for a suitable hotel. I finally rested at The Twinkle Inn. I glided softly up to the highest window that wasn't occupied and quietly opened the window. I could have just charged it to the Titan bill, but I didn't want to deal with the people at the desk. I didn't want to talk to anyone, or leave a trail that the others could use to find me. I glided across the dark room and fell into the soft bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The glaring sun beat down on my head as I looked up at the building I was now accustomed to.

Gothems Police Station.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you, Wilson," I said to Ken Wilson, head of the Police Station, and in charge of the Residential Database.

"No problem!" Wilson replied cheerfully, "Who are you looking for anyway?"

"I'm sorry, but that's classified."

He looked slightly hurt but allowed me my privacy and shut the door behind him. I sat down in and office chair in front of a computer. I typed in some key information about my family.

Mother and fathers first and last name.

Country.

Date of birth.

I let the computer do the rest. I leaned back as 58 matching families popped up on the screen. I selected mine. Then my family tree filled the screen. I scrolled down to my mothers and fathers branch. I looked under them to see my sister's names.

My older sister never had children, but my little sister had two. One died at age twenty- seven, no kids. But the other had gone on to have just one boy. He had gone on to give life to one girl. He died, but his daughter lives in south Gothem. I took out a pen and scribbled the address on the back of my hand.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked through the littered streets of South Gothem. I looked to see nearly every surface vandalized, and a siren was wailing a couple of streets over. The sidewalks were torn up to the point of no repair and some sections of the street had never been paved.

This was defiantly the ghetto.

I check the address, thinking that this might be some sort of mistake, but it wasn't. I looked up to the house of my only living descendant.

The house had never been painted, you could see little tufts of pink insulation sticking out of the corners, and the individual nails that barley held the house together. The door hung crooked and the windows where cracked all the way across. The front "yard" was nothing but dirt and beer cans and cigarette butts.

I crept up to the door. I leaned over and peeked inside through the dingy window. Inside, I saw a baby in a high chair crying its eyes out while a very frustrated lady was screaming on the phone. The baby knocked off a can of baby food of the high chair and it splattered on the floor. The lady turned and started screaming at the baby, which made it cry harder. This lady was obviously had…issues.

This wasn't my family. It couldn't be... it just couldn't. I hung my head and started to walk away, feeling all crumbly inside. Then I stopped and realized something. She was related to me, whether I liked it or not. I don't know what made me realize it; maybe the way the silver flexs in her metallic blue eyes caught the light.

I walked aimlessly down the streets, lost in my thoughts. That is until I heard loud harsh voices that made me snap out of my daze. All of a sudden, I felt vulnerable. I was all alone in the most dangerous part of Gothem. I instinctively cowered slightly, looking for cover. A large group of scary looking teenagers came rowdily down the street, not seeming to notice me right away. The kind of teens that only the roughest of ghettos could raise. They were defiantly dangerous, the kind of people you don't want to face all alone.

I was disgusted with myself. I was a superhero! Why was I hiding from these boys? I marched proudly down the street, head help high. I walked boldly down the street, knowing I had every right to be here as any gang did.

"Hey boys, look!"

I felt my insides go cold as the gang of teenagers surrounded me, but I refused to show it.

"Look at what we got 're!" A male made himself known, stepping before the rest of the boys "A petit belle walking down d 'treet allllll alone!" He sneered. "Don' you know it be dangerous for little girl to walk all alone?"

He put his face an inch away from mine causing me to recoil.

"Don' you know," he said softly, "Bad tings happen to little girls who walk alone on ze South Side?"

He grinned devilishly while his friends laughed, except for one.

"Dude, man, don't even. She's one of those Teen Titans."

"I know dat." He said replied roughly. He leaned in close again, puckering his lips tauntingly at me.

I wanted to set his face on fire, but I couldn't. I would get in trouble. Just because I'm a superhero, doesn't mean I can go around attacking anyone I want. I could do time in jail for an assault charge. I backed up, glaring daggers. I straightened my dress and turned heel, only to be closed in by the rest of the gang.

One of his friends was so enthralled by his leaders bold behavior he reached out and tried to lift up my dress. Bad move on his part. I felt the satisfying crunch of breaking bones as my foot connected with his jaw. He yelped and jumped backward, holding his jaw that was now hanging at a funny angle.

All the gangsters yelped in panic and scattered, all but for the boy with an accent that had talked to me.

I glared at him and tried to walk around him, but he calmly stepped over to block my path. I turned to walk in the opposite direction but his long strides brought him in front of me, once again blocking my path. He grinned as if it was a game. He was a cat, and I was a mouse, the cat was just playing with his prey.

His jet-black hair was swept back from his face, giving him roguish good looks, which was actually the very last thing on my mind. He had a strong chin and high cheekbones. But the thing that was the most eye catching about him was his chilly gray eyes, that always seemed to be cool and in control. His long brown trench coat went down to his feet, giving his a mysterious presents.

But I didn't care how good he looked. I've had a bad day, and a bad night. I just wanted to go home.

Apparently he wasn't done with me yet. He held up one finger to my face, knowing that I could not attack until he touched me again. I stood there glaring as he moved his finger moved closer and closer to my face. Every muscle in my body tensed up, waiting to pounce into attack when he touched me. He gave me a crooked smile and let his finger brush my bottom lip.

Then an explosion of fire sent the gang members flying. All but one. The leader, he was just standing there unconcernedly. He looked more amused than anything.

"Dat was good, little girl, but not good enough," he said smiling. Then I felt something cold and hard collide with the side of my head. Then everything went dark.

Starryreoloaded: For anyone who has read my other stories, one major difference I wanted to make was Ice's character. I don't think he'll even like Naomi in this revised version. It was just too Sue in my original, reading back its even sickening. Maybe he will in later chapters but I'm not planning it.


	5. escape routine

I let out a small groan. My head throbbed painfully. I started to open my eyes slowly, but the light in the room made my head hurt even worse. I quickly squeezed them shut milding wondering jumbled thoughts.

"Oi! Ice! She's awake!" The voice made my head pound as my senses began responding to me the fact that I could move neither my arms nor legs. I recoiled in pain again.

Wait, where am I?

"Shut up sourd-muet!"

I started to recall what had happened before. The fight with Beastboy, the gang, the disappointment. I didn't dare open my eyes, to afraid of what I might see. I felt cool air on my eyelids. I finally opened my eyes weakly to see the gang leader blowing air out of his mouth onto my eyelids.

"Why are you doing that?" I mumbled.

"T' wake de beauté de sommeil." He replied smirking.

I finally focused on the room I was in. The curtains hung loosely around grimy windows, and the floor was covered in dust. There was only one small table in the empty room, and three chairs. I looked out the window and saw I was still in South Gothem.

The next part wasn't such good news. I was sitting handcuffed to a fourth chair surrounding the table. I instinctive tried to free my hands, but the handcuffs held me immobile. The rest of the gang jumped up and surrounded me. They all stared as if I was some kind of animal in a zoo.

"Dude," one whispered to the leader, "What if she like, sets the room on fire?"

"She won'" the leader replied confidently.

"Wanna bet?" I hissed dangerously, my head was starting to clear and I just remembered! I am one angry girl. That made a couple of the gang members look nervous, but the gang leader looked quite unconcerned.

"Go ahead," he replied shrugging, "But den we see how much you like burning' t deat, in you wood chair."

I looked down; it was indeed a wooden chair. Not something you want to be strapped to in a fire. I put on a thoughtful look as I ran through the possibilities. Fire wouldn't work, unlike the other elements, fire cannot be controlled. I can set things afire, but it can spread out of my control. I guess it's the same way with anger. You really can't control anger.

Fires out. If I used water or earth, there still would be the complication of me tied to the chair, I could knock them out, but I'd still be trapped. So that also eliminates air. I felt a panicky sensation rise in my stomach, but I glared out at them, not showing my doubt.

"Oh, Messieurs! Were be our manners?" The leader exclaimed suddenly, "I b' known as Ice," he said as he got down on one knee in a mock bow, "I am de, how t' say? Alpha male of dis' little group."

I rolled my eyes to show I wasn't impressed.

"Oh," he said standing up, "And dey b' de rest of dem, but dey not important." He said waving his hand in the general direction of his gang mates. "And we b' de Pack,"

"Of idiots?" I added helpfully. He smirked.

"You b' in non position t' a smart ass little girl."

"I assume the "Pack" was the name of you and your little playmates group." I said sneering, trying to buy time to formulate a plan.

"Oui, like de pack of wolves."

"Congratulations, that's the stupidest thing I ever heard."

I was coming up dry for an escape plan so I tried to egg on the stupid conversation.

"I told you little girl, you b' in non position to b' de smart ass." He repeated, looking a little annoyed.

Why does he keep calling me "little girl"? He can't be more than two years older than me. I glared at him in defiance. He must have found it amusing, because his lip curled into a smirk. Then he ushered his friends out of the room. When we were alone, he leaned over very close to me.

"Do you want t' know why dey call me Ice?" he asked softly, thinking he was being super cool or something.

"Not especially," I whispered back sarcastically.

He reached out his hand and made a fist, and when he reopened it, a small ball of ice fell from his hands and hit the ground and shattered.

Then I realized how I had gotten knocked out. He had created ice to collide with my head. I had to get back at him. I arched one eyebrow at him.

"Is that it? Please don't tell me that's it. Oh god, this is so embarrassing." I pretended to look out the windows in fear that someone would see me here with someone with such pathetic powers. "I've been up against a thousand foot bugs, even bigger robots, and you expect me to be impressed by your little ice sculptures?"

I could tell I struck a nerve.

"Trust me, Ice can do more dan just "ice scupures." He said hotly, up righting himself. He looked angry, but this time there was a little less swagger in his step.

"What? Ice what? Sorry, I couldn't make out that last word." I said, making fun of his accent.

"You know, a lot of de young filles kill t b wid de Ice," he murmured more to himself than to me, "Dey tink my accent is sexy."

"What? Cheap powers and cheap hoes?" His face flushed in anger at my insult of his powers and his hoes I suppose.

"Watch girl."

"Amaze me."

He squatted down in fount of me. He reached out his arm to touch the wall behind me. I at first nothing, then I saw that a thin layer ice was protruding from behind my head, coating the walls, ceilings, and floors in a slippery smooth ice glass. The temperature in the room plummeted as the room gleamed.

He triumphantly smirked at me, thinking he had proved his power.

"You must be a riot at parties."

"Merde" he swore in frustration.

"Josh!" he yelled quite suddenly as he whirled towards a door that stood ajar on the opposite side of the room. The door creaked opened and one of the gang members waked in. I snorted as "Josh" immediately slipped and fell on the ice in his haste to appease his leader. Ice rolled his eyes in embarrassment as his gang mate struggled to his feet. Then he turned to me.

"Ice is not going t' deal wit you righ' now, Ice has bigger deals t' deal wit, maybe Ice will baby-sit later. Josh!" Ice commanded his crony who was moaning in pain from the fall, "Watch her, Ice has a deal t' b' making wit' Slade."

And for some reason I started giggling, I think it was because I started to realize how much trouble I was in. I've never met Slade, but the others told me all about him. Ice is probable going to trade with Slade, me for something, probably money.

"Ok, Ice," Josh, murmured to his leader as he sat in an empty seat next to me. Ice smirked at me one last time before exiting the room. I craned my neck trying to hear the phone conversation in the other room. But I could only hear Ice's voice in clips and phrases.

"What?---Ice refuse---Thurty million.--- oui---none?--- ok, merci monsieur. Au revoir." I head him hand up the phone. I watched Ice walk into the room.

"Did you know?" he asked Josh excitedly, "Dat monsieur Slade b' paying us thurty million American dollars for dis little fille?" His friend mouthed the word "wow!", but he did then look to me, a strange expression crossing his face.

"Dude…Ice…what will happen to the girl?"

"It don' matter Josh! Thurty million!"

"You are such a gentlemen," I said dryly.

Josh looked to me, a glimmer of regret in his eyes. The kind of regret, and desperation that can only come from living in poverty. I stared back at him, until he broke the gaze and stared at the floor.

"You know what? I tink I might actually miss little girl." He chuckled slightly, "She makes de funny jokes."

He then turned away and started making money arrangements with the rest of the gang as they filed back into the room. I have to get out! I started thrashing in my chair. But it was not use. I started to shiver.

It's so cold in here! My handcuffs are making my hands numb. Wait that's it! I shot a look in the French mans direction. If I could just some how get him to freeze the metal in the cuff, it will shatter! I giggled in a loud and obvious fashion. Ice turned to me frowning,

"What b' so funny?"

"Oh, please!" I said rolling my eyes, "Do you honestly think that Slades going to pay you?"

Ice was at my side in an instant,

"What do you say?" he hissed in my ear. I looked at him smirking.

"Slade will take me and not pay you." I repeated simply and without concern.

"Non he won', he b' paying Ice d' money!" he said glaring at me for even suggesting such a thing. I rolled my eyes.

"You really are stupid, aren't you? Like you could even stop Slade, your powers are worth jack-shit." I watched him grow steadily angrier. He balled his hands into fists, and I heard the crinkling sound of ice forming in them. I pushed it harder.

"What are you going to do? Make a mean ice sculpture of him?"

That crossed the line.

"Watch," he hissed. He slammed his hand against the wall, and this time ice flooded from his hand. Not a thin layer, but a layer that was three feet thick. Stalactites formed on the ceiling, and it was more of a cave than a room.

And... yes! The ice had barley touched and froze one link in the handcuffs chain. But one broken link was all I needed. I jerked my fists apart. Ice turned around his head to boast, but all he got was a kick in the face that sent him flying across the room. His elbow hit the window and shattered it. I shot out of the open window and welcomed the warm breeze on my cold skin. I twirled in the air, happy to be free.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I slowly opened the door to the tower just as dusk set in. I didn't want to face the others; I don't know how they feel towards me. I crept around the giant T.V. Just as I was going to slink up to my room-

"Naomi." I heard Robins voice from behind me. I slowly turned to face him.

"Where have you been?" he asked softly. I saw the others standing behind him, all wearing the same grim expression. Starfire pushed past Robin and looked me strait in the eye.

"I came home friend, and you were not here."

Never before in my entire life had I felt so bad.

"Star I'm really sorry! ... Star?" She just continued to gaze at me; her eyes didn't glow as bright as they usually do.

"Starfire, I'm... really sorry." I whispered

"We spent all of the night hours searching for you," Starfire responded, like she couldn't believe I had just left like that. I looked around to everyone else. Raven had her arms crossed, looking at me with an expression I couldn't quite place. Cyborg was leaning against the wall tiredly. Beastboy looked worst of all. His usually spiked hair was lying flat and sloppily against his head. His face usually forest green face was unusually pale, and he had dark circles under his eyes. They all did. They really had been out all night looking for me.

"You guys," I looked around at them "listen, I just needed to figure some stuff out, I just..." I scrunched up my face, the throbbing pain had returned. I rubbed the area on my head where Ice had hit my head with… ice. As my hand rubbed the area on my head, the chains from my cuffs tinkled.

"You're hurt," Robin was at my side in an intent, holding my wrist still in firm clasp of the cuff, "You were… held captive"

"No, no I'm fine," I replied, jerking my hand away.

"What happened to you?" asked Cyborg, "Why were you gone for so long?"

"I'm not really sure..." I replied. I knew that I had been gone for at least a night, because I had stayed at a hotel, but when I don't know how long I had been knocked out for.

Stupid Ice.

"Oh, you guys! I have to tell you something!"

I quickly told them about Ice, leaving out the part about discovering my descendants. That was personal. They all listened intently as Starfire took my hand and gently removed the cuffs from either hand with a weak star bolt.

"But what were you doing on the south side?" asked Cyborg suspiciously as the cuffs clattered to the floor.

"I don't know," I lied, rubbing my wrists where the harsh metal had been, "I just kinda flew and landed and started walking around, I had know idea where I was."

The others exchanged nodes seemed to buy it, except for Raven, who eyes me suspiciously. I bid the others goodnight, my head was seriously throbbing. I just wanted to curl up in bed and forget about today. As I exited the room, I could still hear the others talking about me.

I sighed. Never again would I hurt them like that. Never.

Starryreloaded: Hint: she probably will.


	6. Ice

At first, I thought the others would never forgive me. But after a couple weeks of promising Starfire I wouldn't run away again, things seemed to be back to normal. Even Beastboy and I made up. Although he did stand witness as I called Ivan and told him it was over. I hated to admit it but Beastboy was right I guess. It wasn't love, although I wished it had been.

I smiled as I listened to the cheerful clunking sound of cereal being poured into a big bowl. I watched the brightly colored Titan-o fall into the already overfilling bowl. Beastboy walked into the kitchen yawning and rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes. I smiled as his eyes widened at the table. I had eight bowls of cereal on the table and was pouring another.

"Good Lord!! You aren't going to eat all that! Are you?"

"No!" I replied sticking my tongue out at him, "I'm watching my figure."

He smirked. I returned to my cereal. At last, the last bit of cereal fell into the overflowing bowl, and the prize fell out with it. I snatched it up, and tore off the plastic wrap.

"Awww, look BB! It's BB!" I showed him the green toy of himself. He looked at it and started laughing,

"What are you talking about? I am soooo much hotter than that in real life!"

"Yes, but you are not poseable, so what good are you anyway?" He lightly punched my arm in response.

" Beastboy look!" I pulled out my collection of Titan-o prizes. "I've got three Cyborgs, one Starfire, seven yous, two Robins, and five Ravens, but no Naomis!" I wailed. I reached over and grabbed another box of the cereal, and ripped the top off. Beastboy laughed as I started pouring the cereal into a mixing bowl.

"You know," Beastboy said grinning, "You can just send $4.50 plus shipping and handling and 6 proofs of purchase in a stamped envelope addressed to PO box, Gothem 395, and they send you the six poseable Teen Titan Action Figures in 6-8 weeks."

"How do you know that?" I asked amazed stopping the flow of cereal. He shrugged.

"It says right here on the side of the box."

I looked around the table.

"So than why so I have all this cereal out?"

"I don't know, why do you have all this cereal out?"

"I already told you! I'm collecting!"

"Yes, but you can just send away for them."

"Yes, so if I can do that, why do I have all this cereal out?"

"I don't know, why do you?"

"I told you! I am collecting!" I exclaimed pretending to be upset even though I wasn't even sure what we were talking about anymore. His green eyes met my blue ones and we started busting up laughing. But it wasn't really that funny, we were just relived to be friends again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Humming cheerfully I thumbed through our mail. I laid upside down on our red sofa and looked for an interesting letter. And by interesting, I mean a letter for me.

Then a scarlet envelope slipped through my fingers and fluttered to the floor. I up righted myself and picked it up. The address was stamped on the front in gold letters, and it was addressed to THE TEEN TITANS. Well, I am one of them. I opened the letter and let my eyes scan the golden writing on the white paper.

"What is that?" Star asked from behind me.

"I don't know, but it must be important, because were not just invited, we are formally invited… invited to... to the Semi-annual Gothem's Society Ball and Banquet."

"Oh no!" Star gasped in terror, dropping her bowl of cereal to the floor. I assume she had gotten it from the table where I had left the other nine bowls.

"What?" I asked bewildered by her horror as the colorful pellets danced across the floor, some skipping under the sofa where we would never clean them up.

"Titans! Emergency!"

Slight pause...

"What?!?" Everyone exploded into the living room to see the emergency.

"Starfire! What is it?!?" Robin panted out of breath, pushing past the others to see what was wrong.

"Look," she said in a small voice as she snatched the letter from my hand. Everyone took turns reading, and they all that the same reaction.

"Oh nooo." Beastboy moaned covering his face.

"It seems like we just when to one!" Cyborg wailed disbelievingly, claping his hand over his human eye.

"I refuse to go, it's pointless," Raven announced immediately, kicking even more cereal under the sofa.

"We have to go," Robin said grimly setting the letter down on the side table, "Its good for our image. It's expected."

"What is expected for our what?!?!" I cried out in frustration.

"It's a ball the mayor host twice times a year," Robin replied glancing up at me, "Its where all the rich and powerful people of Gothem go to discuss the solutions to the towns safety problems."

"I thought that's what we were for," I said, looking around at my friends who looked like they had been sentenced to the worst kind of death imaginable.

"Yeah that's the point; the mayor likes to show us off as his little "pets", first he goes into excruciating detail about how unsafe the world is, then tada! The Teen Titans save the day!"

"Oh."

Robin looked at me, "You need a formal dress," he said simply.

Well duh wonder boy, it is a ball. I elbowed Star,

"Starfire and I can to The Feather this afternoon, for 'mission: get formal dress for the ball that no one wants to go to'."

"Affirmative!" Star agreed, happy that we were going out. I glanced up at a clock.

"Or... we might as well go now," I decided. "We can get coffee and a bagel there."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How about this one?" I asked Starfire. I emerged from the changing stall. I was wearing a tight pink halter topped dress that hugged my body all the way down to my legs. It had a slit on the side that when from the bottom of the dress that reached up to my thighs.

Starfire scrunched up her nose and shook her head.

"Oh! How about this one!" After a few moments of changing, I emerged once more, this time wearing a purple opened back dress. It was a bit shorter than the other one, and went down to about my knees.

Starfire's face contorted to a look of horror as she shook her head. I put my hands on my hips and looked to her critically. I think Starfire has no idea what looks good or bad for earth styles. She's just pretending to know to feel important.

"I'm running out of options." I mumbled as I fumbled with the zipper.

"Hello ladies!!" My head snapped around to face a The Feathers sales clerk. She had extremely wide eyes that a permanently insane grin plastered to her face, which showed all her teeth at once.

"Can I help you lovely girls with anything today!?" she asked getting right in my face. "Because that's why I am here!! To help! It's my job!!" She proved it by pointing to her name tag.

"Yes, I can see..." I said backing away cautiously from her. I narrowed it down to two possibilities, this lady was either an escaped mentally patient that was going to grab an ax and hack us into tiny pieces, or she was a frustrated women going through a mid life crises…and has had too many espressos at the coffee shop.

"We are on mission formal dress," Star informed her scooting a little farther away from the lady.

"Allow me to help!!" she reached out of the changing rooms and randomly plucked a dress off a nearby rack.

"No thank-"Then I stopped. I reached out and took the dress from her. It was a tight black dress, off the shoulders with an opened back. The lower cut was an A line, shorter on one end and then flowed out almost to the floor on the other end. Either it was perfect, or I was to frustrated to keep looking.

"You are a genius," I told the lady.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow! I can't believe we have never eaten here before!" I whispered to Starfire. We had decided to ditch eating at The Feather and went to La Peri Morales. A very fancy French restaurant tucked away in the Cherry Gates community in Gothem.

The eating area was so pretty. The chandlers cast a soft honey glow light from the high ceiling, and the walls were painted to look like a French palace. A crystal fountain sent streams of pure clean water cascading over the soft lights protected by the glass.

I picked up La menu and scanned my eyes over the choices. They all looked compleatly foreigen to me. I looked up to Starfire,

"Should I-" but I never finished the question. Our communicators when off at the same time. Starfre flipped hers open first and I rushed behind her chair to see what was the problem. The entire restaurant went quiet, hoping to overhear something interesting. Robins face filled the screen.

"Whets up?" I asked frowning from over Starfires shoulder.

"We just got a call from the police station," Robin voice echoed from the communicator officially, "There a crime in progress at a local supermarket. A witness describes it to have just "iced over."

I felt the hair on the back of my neck prickle. I closed my eyes and murmured some choice words under my breath. Robins face smirked on the screen.

"Friend of yours?"

I glared at him in response.

"Well, the rest of the team is on there way, I'll send you the coordinates."

His face flicked off the screen, and was replaced by a map of Gothem. A little red blinking dot symbolized where the market was.

"Star! Let's go kick some Ice ass!"

Then the whole restaurant broke into applause.

"But, we haven't done anything yet." Starfire said confusedly, looking around.

"Yet being the key word here."I couldn't wait to strangle that bastard.

Star jumped to her feet and we raced to the door. Once outside, we followed the coordinates to the seen of the crime.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We flew silently to the coordinating Robin had given us. We looked down to see Cyborg and Beastboy waving at us from below. Starfire landed on the pavement besides the building smoothly while I landed with a bump. She's had more practice then I have had. I saw Robin and Raven questioning a group of distraught customers.

"Don't worry madam," Robin comforted a little old lady who had been doing her shopping when The Pack had decided to have fun with the store, "We've got it under control."

I turned and looked at The Super Savers All In On Mart.

Ice had defiantly been here, it was more if a block of ice that a store now. It was completely frozen on the outside, except for one door leading in. I glanced in; it was a maze, completely made of ice. It was a challenge.

"It's a trap," Beastboy declared immediately as the team assembled in front of the door.

"Of course it's a trap," I answered rolling my eyes, "Ices little plan is that we go in. Then get split up. And then he supposedly "gets us."

I felt that I knew Ice better than the rest of the team so I took charge, much to Robin's dismay.

"Ices ice powers are not that strong; it takes him a few seconds to form the ice, so the key is to surprise him here. Stealth is out upper hand here. That means no sonic blasts, or breaking of ice, that could lead a trail to one of us. This is a capture mission, find the gang members and bring them straight out here."

I glanced to everyone. They nodded and Robin shrugged probably feeling emasculated. Still, we all waiting for his cue to continue.

"Titans! GO!"

And with that, we entered the tunnels of ice. Cold air enveloped us, shutting out the warm day.

"Split up!" I commanded and we all entered our own ice tunnel. "And remember, no ice breaking unless it is absolutely necessary."

I entered the labyrinth alone, the echoing of my friends footsteps fading slowly. The floors of the caves were slippery with ice, so I gently floated above the ground. For some reason, the lights were still working; ice formed around them apparently allowing twinges of light to lap around the smooth curves of the ice. The tunnels were iced over aisles, if you looked through the glassy ice, you could still see the products on the shelves. I ran my finger over the slippery wall as I glided on. I shivered with the thrill of the hunt.

My heart pounded in my ears, I smiled confidently. Things would be different this time. This time I was the cat, and Ice was the mouse. All I had to do was track down the mouse in his labyrinth. I felt the adrenalin sweep through my veins.

I turned left, then right. Left, right, right, right, opps! Dead end, left right.

After a long while of searching, I saw an escalator leading into the second story of the All in one Mart.

The escalator had been completely frozen cover, creating a slippery ramp. The upstairs was completely dark. He must be up there. I shivered, partly because of the anticipation, partly because of the cold. I glided up the ramp and smiled as I entered the dark tunnel.

Starryreloaded: Review please!


	7. cats game

I heard a sonic blast from the level below. Cyborg must have caught a gangster. I just hoped it wasn't Ice; I wanted to get him myself. I let one hand on the icy wall guide me through the pitch-black tunnel. This isn't like in your room at night dark; this is like, gone blind dark. My hand felt a corner, so I turned with it. I glided aimlessly in the dark, letting my hand guide me.

Wait! I stopped and listened. There it was again! The soft sound of a breath.

I floated all the way up to the icy ceiling and let my back press against it. I wanted to take whoever it was by surprise, so I wanted to avoid bumping into him. I was getting close, I can feel it. I could hear the footsteps directly below me. I felt the slight brush of the hair on the top of his head on my stomach. I knew it was him. I recognized the stale smell of cigarettes and strong cologne from the last time we met. I could feet his body heat rising up to me. I soundlessly floated inches above him. I was hardly breathing, determined to stay soundless.

And then... my communicator when off.

Shit!!

"Qui est là ?!?!" I felt his hands wildly grab my stomach and hurl me to the ground. I felt pain roar threw my body as I connected with the ground He blindly tried to pounce on me, but I used my legs to send him flying over me into the wall next to me. I listened to the dull thump as he hit the ice. So much for stealth.

"Whose der?!?!" he repeated, but this time in English. I jumped back in the air, out of his reach. And I know I should have kept my mouth shut, but I just couldn't resist.

"Hi Ice!" I said enthusiastically, "It me!! The little girl who made an ass out of you last week! Remember?"

He reached up and pulled me back down. I struggled to stay in the air as he made wild grabs to pull me down.

I decided that maybe flying isn't such a good idea.

I thrashed out of his grasp and skidded a few feet away from him. I listened to his harsh breathing and aimed a kick in that direction.

My foot missed, but connected painfully with the iced wall. I fell backwards in reaction to the pain as I felt his fingers grip my leg. I lost my balance and tumbled to the ground, causing Ice to fall with me. My leg throbbed incessantly as I struggled to get back up. Ice held my arms down and pinned me. But I refused to give in, I struggled and thrashed wildly. This isn't going to work; I glared in the direction that I hoped Ices face was in. We need to get back down o the lower level, where the light is.

I lifted my head blindly and bit down hard on... I think it was his nose, or maybe his ear, but whatever it was, he yelped and loosed his grip for a split second. That was all the time I needed. I shot out from under him. I crawled away tying to regain my footing, but I felt him make wild grabs at my calf, causing me to fall right back down.

I kicked backwards and felt my leg connect with... something. I slipped out of his grasp and crawled down the tunnel, keeping one hand in front of me, guiding me down the icy labyrinth. I wasn't sure I could walk if I tried, my leg throbbed painfully. I heard French curses words spewed in anger behind me. Then the sound of pounding feet was behind me. In spite of myself, I gave a little yelp as I desperately crawled faster.

Then, just as I felt his hand on my shoulder, I saw the light at the end of the tunnel. The escalator! I made a final lunge at it as he tightened his grip on me. My body pitched forward as we tumbled down the sheet of ice.

I groaned in pain as I fell and hit the foot of the escalator, but at last, we were in the light. I recoiled in pain as I felt Ices body fall; crushing mine. From above me, I saw Ice blink, trying to adjust to the light. I took advantage of his temporary confusion and tried to untangle my legs from his long trench coat and get away.

But he noticed and, once again, pinned me to the ground. I growled in frustration.

"What the hell?!?!" I asked yelped angrily, "Get off!!"

"None little girl. You be not making a fool of me!"

His mouth, instead of its normal sneer has set itself into a firm line. I struggled, watch in semi satisfaction as he grimaced in pain from his wounds as he held me down. I glared up at him, but stopped struggling. I had to find another way. I was starting to realize how cold my back was getting from lying on the ice floor. I started concentrating on an element, and Ice must have noticed.

"Icy wouldn't b' doing dat if he was you." He said laughing softy. I stopped and glared at him, challenging him to prove his statement. He lowered his face an inch away from mine. So close, his nose brushed mine.

"Don you know how delicate ice is? If it b' breaking, it can send shards sharper dan glass raining down on us."

My defiant look faltered, he was right. Shattered ice can do quite a number one you. I decided to play it cool, for now. I wanted to see what he was playing at before I tried to attack again.

"Why are you even doing this?" I demanded angrily, like he was some sort of idiot, who he is, "What is the point of playing Freeze the Store?"

"Because Ice knew dat little girly would show." He whispered softly as his eyes hardened, "Ice have a score to settle wid you, girl. No body makes fool out of Ice. Not even Titans".

I rolled my eyes in response.

"Oh what, are you still crying over that "thurty million" you lost out on last week. Going to try to hand me over to Slade again? Remember how that ended last time?" I asked as if I was talking to a preschooler.

"Dats what Ice told de gang," Ice said coolly, his lower jaw shaking either from rage or the cold, "But... Ice has anoter idea in mind."

My eyes got as big as saucers, and my heart skipped a beat. Oh god, what…what was he going to do to me?

Then my communicator went off again, Ice arched an eyebrow. He lifted one hand away to reach it, while he held both mine with his other. I heard Starfires voice wafting from the tiny electronic.

"Naomi? Naomi?! Where are you friend? We have caught all the meanness doers, but we cannot locate you!" Ice smiled at me as if I should be impressed with him with this whole ordeal. He brought the communicator up to his lips,

"I'm afraid de little girl can' talk right now, I'll tell her t' call you back mademoiselle, au revoir." And with that he tossed my communicator aside. He smirked as if that was the wittiest thing anyone had ever said. The he turned to me.

"Icy got anoter ting in mind," he repeated. I looked up at him, expecting the worst.

But then, much to my surprise, he got off me, and offered a hand to help me up.

"And now cher, we b' fighting," he said a matter of factly. I knocked his hand out of the way and got to my feet on my own wobbling slightly as my leg contracted in pain. He just stood there grinning like this was all very amusing. This guys a weird one. I aimed a lame kick at him, but it was weak and delayed due to the pain. He calmly stepped out of the way. I landed behind him, but the ice caused me to fall.

But before I hit the ground, I used my arm to spring myself back to my feet. A stream of ice narrowly missed my head; I ducked, thinking the ice was aimed at me. But when I looked around, I saw that Ice was just closing off one of the exits, blocking me in. I rushed past him, trying to escape the other direction, but Ice immediately put up an ice wall there as well. No! I was trapped in with an egotistical crazy person. That's the worst kind!

"No!" I cried as I pounded the ice with my fists. I whirled around and faced Ice, who shrugged innocently.

"As de say in America, oppsie."

"I'm going to kill you, you fucker," I said in a soft voice that shook with anger as I swayed on my lame leg.

"Oooh, Ice can' belive dat de Titans swear!" he gasped, "What de children sink?"

I stopped caring that may powers may cause the ice to shatter. I directed a blast of fire in his direction. He absentminded ducked down, avoiding getting him. Then he straightened up and rocked back and forth on his feet, as if he was bored. I stared shaking with anger, and he knew it. He mocked sighed,

"Little girl, when are you going t' stop playing wid me and actually get serious? I haven't got all day, you know. Icy got a very tight schedule."

He hit a nerve and knew it. I don't even know why I was so mad at him; just something about his handsome face and rolling accent was absolutely infuriating. He smiled innocently and shed his long brown trench coat to the floor. He smiled and opened his arms as if he wanted me to hug him. With out warning, a flamethrower erupted. I let the flame continue. I squinted into the shimmering heat. Something was wrong. I stopped the flame. I saw Ice, just barley out of the reach of my flame. He had his head tilted towards the ice ceiling.

"Icy wouldn't have done dat if he b' you." He said calmly. I looked up to the ice ceiling. A huge crack was tearing down the cavern, branching off in all directions. The flame had been to hot, causing too much heat at the cold ice at once, it had caused the ice to crack.

Maybe I really shouldn't have done that. Then, deafening sound of the tunnel exploding hit my ears, the thunder of millions of razor sharp shards of ice tearing. Then the entire cave gave way. I looked up in horror as the shards started raining down.

I couldn't think, I couldn't breath, I couldn't move. It was just to fast to react to. But none of the icy knives tore my fair skin. I felt Ice grab me and press me to his body, to shelter me from the storm of shards. In spite of myself, I pressed my face into Ices chest, and squeezed my eyes shut. I heard the ice shattering all around me, it sounded like breaking glass. He tightened his grip around me and swore in French.

"Merde, glace foutue!!!"

I heard the last shard fall to the ground with a soft clink. I opened my eyes, and found I was covered with...Ice. He lifted his head from where he had been burying in my neck. He looks very frustrated with me. Ice pushed me down to a sitting position on the ground and began checking himself for injuries.

"What are you playing at?" I yelled as he patted himself down.

"Hey!" he exclaimed indignantly, "Ice just saved you! Ice don want to win by you own stupidity. That don' redeem pride."

"It's not your job to save me! It's your job to commit crimes! Then I do the saving!" My frustration steadily growing out of control.

"So Ices out of de job den, non?" he used his trademark smirk. He dusted himself off for theatrical effect. Then, without warning he pounced into an attack. I opened my mouth yelp but then I heard a familiar voice echo through the ruins.

"What the hell?! Get off of her!!"

I felt Ices body weight suddenly get yanked off me. Beastboy was dragging Ice away from me, mad as hell. Ice twisted around and socked Beastboy in the face, knocking him to the ground. Ice stood up and looked at Beastboy critically.

"So, you b' de one who can change, non?"

Beastboy ignored him.

"Naomi, are you ok? Did he hurt you? If he hurt you I swear to god I'll kill him!"

He scrambled to his feet to face the much taller and stronger Ice.

"So, I suppose you b' little girls lapdog, non?" Ice turned to me.

"Oh, come on cher, you can do so much better dan dat." He said gesturing in Beastboy's direction.

Then with out warning, Beastboy lunged at Ice. He faced Ice with nothing but his own to fists. I heard a sickening crack and Ices fist collided with Beastboy's jaw. I watched them beat each other. They rolled around in the field of shards, desperate to hurt each other. I was confused. Should I jump in and help? Or break it up. Luckily I didn't have to do either.

"Nobody move!"

I looked over my shoulder to look directly down the barrel of a gun, held by a burly police officer. I instinctively ducked down. Ice and Beastboy had stopped fighting to look at the police officer; Ices fist was poised just above Beastboy's face as he was preparing to kick Ice in the kneecap. Both were cut up pretty badly. Both of their clothes were cut and torn from the shards of ice on the ground. Beastboy's arms were red instead of there usual pleasant green color. And Ices leg had a long gash on it, trailing from his ankle to his knee.

Ice stood up abruptly, and looked around for an escape. He looked doubtful, he couldn't get away, not with two Titans, a police officer, and the building surrounded. Then he looked thoughtful for a minute.

"Ice will come wit you, but on one condition. Only if da little girl is de one dat handcuffs me."

He gestured in my direction.

"Yeah, like you have a choice," Beastboy sneered. But I was cold, tired, and aching. I snatched the cuffs away from the police officer and I stormed over to Ice, whose smile got bigger with every step closer. I roughly shoved him against the wall so his back was to me.

"You know what dis means little girl?" he exclaimed, twisting his head to face me, "Dis means it is not over. De score is still not settled."

I latched the handcuffs on him while he clamored on about how he would get even with me for his pride. And while he was occupied, the officer took a small syringe filled with a clear liquid and stuck the needle into Ices neck. He yelped in surprise, but then became calm and drowsy. He stumbled and grinned insanely at me.

"J'éclaterai, et je vous trouve-...!"Then he fell the ground. I didn't know the words, but I knew what he meant. The jail won't hold him, he will escape somehow. I knelt beside him, and stared at him. What was with this guy? Had I really emasculated him to the point of arch nemeses status or something else? Was it…just a game to him?

Bitterly, I lifted his head by his hair and swept my hand under to clear out glass shards so his head would rest on the smooth ice. Feeling as though now we were even for him saving me, I straightened up slowly.

Beastboy looked at me a little strangely, I just shrugged. The officer pulled out a walkie-talkie and called before back up.

"You kids go ahead," he said waving his hand towards the exit.

"Are you sure?" I asked, looking at Ice as if he might jump to his feet.

"This is strong tranquilizer, he won't be up for hours."

"If you sure, thank you officer." He just grumbled in response.

Beastboy and I had a silent walk out of the supermarket. I noticed his hands were in stiff fists and he held his body rigidly. I skidded out into the bright warm glow of day.

I breathed in the sweet air, and tilt my head back, basking in the warmth. I smiled as the suns beams caressed my cold cheeks. I looked over to Beastboy who seriously looked like he was considering running back in there and beating the crap out of Ice while he was still unconscious. I looked over to him, and my expression softened. Poor little green got the shit beat out of him. Not that I would ever admit that to him.

"Thanks for helping me, elf," I thanked as I planted a friendly peck on his cheek. His face twisted to surprise. I saw a couple policemen carrying out Ice. I couldn't look at Ice, so I let my feet leave the ground as the warm breeze carried me home.


	8. When things go from bad to worse

I winced as I lifted my leg up on the sofa to put new bandages. Sure, Raven could have healed them in second, but I refused. I don't really know why, I think maybe its some pride thing. Ice wasn't getting his injures healed, and if he could take it, so could I.

His were actually much worse than mine though, he had cuts. All I had were bruises. But trust me; these aren't the kind of purplish bruises you get from falling down on the sidewalk. These are the kind that turn yellowish, and bruised to the bone. I swore in pain as Starfire assisted me with my bandage changing.

"Oh Naomi, it brings me an aurora of bad emotions to see you in such pain! Is the pain much?"

"Yeah Star," I replied scrunching up my face as she unwound the cloth, "It's a real booboo."

"Booboo," she repeated sadly. But her sympathy obviously didn't last long, "Look Naomi! That bruise on your leg is in the shape of a bunny!"

"No it isn't," I shot back, slightly offended.

"Turn your head in this angle."

"Ohhh! Now I see it! And the little purple spot in the middle of it is his nose!"

"Why won't you just let me heal you?" Raven asked as she entered the living room and glanced at my bruises from behind the sofa.

"I'm not wimping out when Ice can't." I said stubbornly. Raven rolled her eyes, and pushed Starfire forcefully off the sofa, and sat down in her place. Starfire yelped as she hit the ground with a thump, glaring up at Raven.

"Excuse me Raven, but I was attending to my Friend Forever's medical needs!" she alleged with a note of anger in her voice. Oh no... They weren't going to start fighting are they? Raven ignored her and looked to me.

"Robin wants to know if you can still make the ball tonight." I smiled inwardly; I knew Robin hadn't asked her. She was just making sure I was going so that she would have to go alone.

"Of course! My dress will cover the bruises! They already look better than yesterday!"

"Oh! We will have so mush merriment!" Starfire exclaimed sitting in-between Raven and I.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And here's to the Teen Titans! Who have served our city, and for which, we are eternally grateful!"

The Mayor looked to us adoringly. I glanced around the long table, filled with the very sophisticated looking people. Everyone at the table drank deep to the Mayor's last statement.

"Now, enjoy the on trays!"

Then he rushed over to where we were sitting and took a seat as close to us as possible.

"So!" he said loudly so the entire table would see how "close" we are, "How are you fine adolescents doing?"

"Fine," we all chorused together. I looked around the room only royalty would feel at home in. The high ceiling had enormous chandler that sent the bright light scattering in all directions, the china dishes and cups we were dining from were lined with gold.

"Don't they have little plastic sippy cups?" I whispered to Beastboy, "Because I know I'm gonna drop my cup. I always drop it."

He smiled as if he thought I was joking, and then he reached for the food that the butlers had placed on the table. After the appetizers, Robin stood up and made a speech. I only have listened to it; having memorized it myself after Robin practiced it out loud all day at the tower.

"We are the protectors for this fine city-" Bla bla bla bla, "Swear to uphold truth, justice will punish the wrongdoers-"

This isn't funny; I am going to drop this cup. Ok Naomi, tiny sips, tiny sips. Ok... now slowly...put it back... on the table.

"Our dear friend, Mayor Castro-"

This dress is so uncomfortable! The sides keep falling down farther than there supposed to. I'm I showing anything? I leaned over to ask Starfire.

"The Titans will be here, as long as the city needs us. Thank you" Robin concluded and sat back down.

Oh! Done already? I turned my attention to the food. None of it seemed familiar to me. I elbowed Beastboy.

"Hey, what's that weird looking stuff in that blue bowl?" Beastboy shrugged, his mouth full of dinner roll.

"Its caviar," Raven replied dully, sitting on the other side of me.

"I don't like it." I said immediately.

"Have you ever even tried it before?"

"No, but I know I don't like it." She rolled her eyes, but gave me a small smile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The fancy pants band struck up a lively tune, and the dance floor came alive with dancing. Well, as alive as you can get waltzing.

We the Titans stood uncomfortably in one corner of the ballroom. I couldn't help a smiled, the boys looked so cute in their little tuxedos! Especially Beastboy who kept glaring down at his, as if it was insulting to him to wear such a thing. Raven was leaning against the wall, trying to keep to the shadows, this is, and I quote from Raven, "the most horrific experience I have ever had to encounter", for Robin had forced her to wear a dress. I don't known what she was complaining about, her dress was beautiful. The black corset top stopped at her waist, where it then flowed to the floor. Blood red folds in the dress highlighted the gown and hid her skinny legs expertly. I didn't tell her that though.

Starfire was wearing the only dress she owned, a purple prom type dress. I hear she wore it once before, some thing about a prom on a fancy boat. But Starfire always got too upset to finish the story. Oh well. I looked out into the sea of elderly aristocrats.

"I should go out there and do my sexy dace."

"Naomi! No! The last thing we need is for you to give the elderly heart attacks!" Beastboy pretended to faint in mock horror. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Come one," Robin said sighing, "We don't want to seem rude; it's bad for our image."

Then he got all leader like on us.

"Naomi! Cyborg! Go dance in that corner! Raven and Beastboy, go over and dance near the band." He was giving orders like we were on a mission! "And Star and I will dance here." I grinned as I saw him grasp Starfires hand.

"Ok, but try not to stress yourself too much!"

I looked over and saw Beastboy's face, he looked like Robin had just penalized him a death sentence. I could see why, Raven probably isn't someone you would want to have to convince to waltz. The band struck up another tune.

"Come on hommie!" I said cheerfully as I pulled Cyborg to the dance floor. This was just about the funniest thing in the world. Mister. Tinman and Miss Elemental were going to waltz. I put one arm out and Cyborg grasped it, as I put my other arm around his shoulder. Then he placed his mechanical arm around my waist. I started cracking up.

"We are an odd couple, are we not?"

"No way!! We look so cool, Nomi Hommie!"

"Well duh! Now, lets waltz gangsta!" Then I thought for a minute, "And try not to step on my feet!"

"I will do my best."

Ok, lets keep this in tempo, 1234, 1234, 123-

"Ow! Get off my foot!"

"Sorry!"

Ok, 1234, 1234, 1234

"Ow!"

He shrugged as he shuffled his feet off of mine.

"You are SUCH a clutz!" He smiled and punched my arm lightly.

"No, you're the clutz, home dawg."

"No, you are!"

"No way!!"

"Cy, please don't make me knock you out!"

He started laughing so hard he had to hide his face in my shoulder, almost causing us to fall over. He is not a light fellow.

"Titans! Time to leave!!" Robin said as he rushed past me, his face was brick red.

"What's his problem?" Cyborg asked me, lifting his head from my shoulder, his human eye tearing slightly.

"Let's save time by listing what isn't his problem."

He snorted, wiping his eye with his free hand as Starfire came up to me looking a little put out.

"What's up with our fearless leader?" I asked, suddenly a little concerned. It wasn't often Robin volunteers us to skip out on our image related obligations.

"Well," her face looked genuinely perplexed as you could almost seen the gears whirling in her head, "When Robin and I were shuffling our feet to this arrangement of instrumental sounds, I accidentally brushed up against Robin, and he got upset and left."

My hommie and I slowly turned to each other. Our faces slowly twisted into insane smiles, and we busted up laughing. It was defiantly blackmail material!

"What's so funny?" asked a suspiciously looking Beastboy from behind me.

"I thought you were dancing with Raven," I said as Starfire stood in silence pondering.

"Yes, well, our "dance" was interrupted when she refused to put her arm around my shoulder. She's very disagreeable tonight."

"I don't blame her." I said smirking.

" Do we get to leave now?" asked Raven; as if that would be the greatest thing that could ever happen to her.

"Yeah, but lets give Robin a few minutes alone first."

Cyborg and I snickered giving each other knowing looks, while the other three looked lost.

"What? Did I miss something?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure you don't want to accompany us to the moving picture films?" Starfire asked, eyes wide, trying to copy my trademark-pleading look. "Even Ravens going!"

"No Star," I replied huskily from beneath my bed sheets. "I really don't feel well today."

My voice was painfully dry and scratchy, raw from coughing.

"All right, but you should really try to consume a nutritional compound of some sorts."

"Beastboy already brought me some soup, and I threw it up, I'll try again a little later."

"Ok, see you in the future hours my friend, please get some sleep."

I continued to lay weakly, in a fetal position until I could hear the sound of the T- car no longer. I jumped out of my bed, and rushed to freshen my make up and brushed my hair a little too roughly. I looked in the mirror and decided to lose my uniform. I reached for a white tank top and tight blue jeans. I then wrenched open my window and flew out, not knowing what was in store for me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I looked up nervously at the dingy door. I reached my hand to knock, but then brought it back down. I heard angry yelling in the house next to this one and what sounded like breaking glass. I inhaled deeply, and then I nervously wrapped my knuckles on the door. I waited for some matter of minutes, until the door creaked open.

"Whadda ya want?" asked my only living relative as her face peered at me from inside.

She couldn't be more than 30, but she looked so much older. Premature wrinkles lined her mouth and eyes. She looked like he had never slept in her life; she had enormous bags under her sunken eyes. She had a sickly look to her skin, and her hair hung in clumps around her skull. Her gaunt face seemed pinched, and tight. The only thing that let me know that she was alive was her intense metallic blue eyes.

"Um... may I come in?" I asked hesitantly, my eyes darting in every direction but her's. She grunted in reply, but stood aside to allow me access into her house. I looked around the small room. It had a thin layer of dust on every surface, which was only a couple of shelves and a small table. Everything was dull colored, except for a small, colorful baby rattle in the corner...but this time...the baby was no where to be seen.

"Uh, hi. My names Naomi." I said uncertainly as she kicked the door shut behind me. "You... might have seen me on T.V… or something.

"Uh," she grunted as she fished a cigarette from a pack that had been lying on the table. I started to feel even more uncomfortable. She sat heavily on the raggedy sofa near the window, lighting her cigarette on the way down.

"So girl," her eyes studied me carefully, as she inhaled deeply, "What kind of trouble am I in? The baby?"

"Oh! Your not in trouble," I assured her, gagging slightly from the smoke as I was left to all but wonder what had happened to the baby.

"So what is this then? Makin' house calls or what?"

"Well, as I'm sure your aware off, I... come from the past... and you see, and one day." I tugged on my hair nervously, "I was curious to find out about my families descendants, so I looked it up, and my only living relative is...you." I finished lamely, accidently pulling out a couple strands of hair.

She sat in silence for a moment, proccesing what I had just told her.

"So?" she asked suddenly as she took a long drag of her cigarette and tilted her head back to exhale the smoke up to the ceiling.

"So?" I repeated disbelievingly. Why wasn't she happy about this? "So, were related! We're...family."

"Doesn't mean I care, I just got rid of one kid, why would I want another one now?" she asked bluntly.

I felt like she had driven a knife through my heart. In fact, I wished she had, that would have hurt a lot less than her words.

"I...I..." I stammered. I felt my heart wrench painfully with every beat. I had been so full of hope; hope that I might have a mother again.

"Look girl. Ah got problems like ya wouldn't believe. A fostercare complaints about ma kid, an ex-husband, a shit load of debt. I really don't have time to add ya to the list. So unless ah am gonna get some sort of reward fo bein related ta you, ya need to leave."

I didn't need to be told twice. I whirled around, and opened the door, and left. I walked aimlessly down the ghettos, no hearing, not seeing, only feeling the pain of rejection swell in my chest.

I hardly noticed the little tufts of grass that sprang up in my footsteps though the cracks in the street. A single tear rolled down my face, and where it hit the ground, a small flower popped up in its place. Vines crept alongside me, almost if they were racing my footsteps.

I shut my eyes, wondering of I could fly. I gave a little disheartened skip a couple feet in the air, only for my feet to connect back with the ground.

Guess I just have to walk it off.

I drifted though the streets, my mind feeling out of reach. I don't know how long drifted through the empty streets of Gothem. I might have never stopped if it wasn't for my communicator going off, jerking me out of my trance.

I flipped it open, and was surprised when I didn't see a familiar face looking back at me.

But instead was a graph of Gothem, with a little blinking dot on the coordinates 50 degrees longitude, and 70 degrees latitude. This was creepy. I was about to call the others, but something stopped me. I'm not sure what. But, I just... didn't.

I leapt in the air, not quite knowing what feeling it that was let me lift off. Either walking in silence coupled for meditation, or I was disillusioned to the point of no return.

50 degrees longitude, 70 degrees latitude.

Starryreloaded: Ok people, I am getting a little frusterated. I know people are reading the story, I've had massive hits recorded, yet only one review. I'm not whoring for reviews, but its frusterating to not even know what people think of the story.

ALSO! IMPORTANT!: I really hate the title and summery of the story. I keep changing it but I am just never happy with it. Any ideas? Email me or leave them to me in review form. That would be fantastic. THANKS!


End file.
